Si tu quisieras (Ereri)
by BonnieTatakae
Summary: -Levi se ve tan triste... ¿Que es lo que le pasa? -Comandante... usted es el menos indicado para preguntar sobre eso. Rechazó los sentimientos de Levi-san sin siquiera dar una buena explicación sobre el asunto. sólo le digo que cuando esté solo... no valla en busca de él por que Eren ya le habrá quitado el lugar. -No tiene nada que ver con el anime o manga


Y siempre, sin darse cuenta llega ese momento en la vida en el que... Te has enamorado perdidamente.

Y hoy como siempre desperté en mi fría y ancha cama, con un sentimiento bastante inusual eh inmaduro, me había dado cuenta de esto... Pero no lo quería afrontar, no quería hacerlo, pero mi corazón es testarudo y me abofeteó hasta que por fín lo comprendí. Me había enamorado de Erwin Smith, mi superior. Pasaron varios días después de darme cuenta de lo ocurrido, me la pasaba caminando de aquí allá pensando en como se lo diría y como lo haría. Estoy tan nervioso de todo esto... Debería de fingir que no está pasando nada, que sólo es mi imaginación la que me está haciendo una mala jugada y no me quiere dejar tranquilo, pero como lo evito... ¡Todo de ese hombre me gusta! Sus ojos, su cabello, su comportar. Como aquella vez que me tiró en aquel charco y jaló de mis cabellos, fué sin dudas un arranque de odio hacia él. Pero... Con el pasar del tiempo me dí cuenta de que era muy atractivo y compasivo de los demás, es un lider nato y sabe escuchar.

—Capitán, tengo sus documentos para que los revise... ¿Se los dejo en el escritorio?... Aah... ¿Capitán? — Algo o más bien alguien no dejaba que me perdiera en mis pensamientos más oscuros de Erwin, era Petra con aquel montón de molestos papeles sólo para que los revisara y autorizara. —Tch, déjalos ahí mocosa... — La castaña de ojos miel me miró dando una leve risita, al parecer ya estaba ahí desde hace mucho y se dió cuenta de mis pensamientos —¿Que? ¿Tengo algo en la cara o que? ¿que diablos te parece tan gracioso? Habla.— Al escuchar mis palabras rió más fuerte acercándose a mi persona y ya dejando un par de palabras en el proceso —Parece que el Capitán se ha enamorado... Sólo puedo decir que me alegra saberlo. — Decía alegre la castaña mientras a mí me daba un post infarto ¿Me habrá escuchado decir su nombre? ¿Se lo dirá? Soy un idiota por hacerme tantas teorías en el cerebro y ella ni si quiera cuenta se dá. —No se preocupe, no le diré a nadie, sólo sugiero que pase más tiempo con esa persona y se confiese rápido. ¡Sea feliz!— al parecer a quién más le agradaba la idea de esto era a Petra, ¿le emociona que alguién tenga la dicha de formar parte de mi vida? La verdad no lo sé y sería mejor no saberlo, pero esta mocosa...

･ﾟﾟ•ﾟﾟ･ﾟﾟ･ﾟﾟ･ﾟﾟ•

—Y yo... Me preguntaba si hoy no sé, podrías... ¿Venir un momento a mi oficina? Quiero tomar té contigo...— Practicaba un muy nervioso Levi en el espejo, la razón de su nerviosismo era por la reverenda estupidez que haría hoy... Invitaría a Erwin Smith una tazita de té y hablarían de... Algo que se le ocurriera a Levi. — Ca... ¿Capitán? — Detrás de aquella puerta de madera había alguien de semblante nervioso y bellos orbes esmeralda, sosteniendo una bandeja de plata con el desayuno de Levi. Era Eren quién esperaba que su enojado capitán por fin le abriese la puerta, como no escuchó nada volvió a tocar aquella puerta de madera oscura.

—Pasa Eren... — El azabache hizo lo que pudo para no notarse nervioso o más bién preocupado por el hecho de invitar a cierto rubio el día de hoy. — ¡S-s-su desayuno...! — El castaño le entregaba aquella bandeja de plata a su superior el cuál notaba su nerviosismo al instante. ¿Por qué Eren últimamente está así de nervioso cuando viene a traerme el desayuno? Mhm... Han de ser las putas hormonas. Pensó detenidamente el capitán, Eren sólo optó por dejar la bandeja en una mesita y retirarse como alma que lleva el diablo, era de esperarse... La tanta energía que un mocoso de 17 años pudiera dar. Levi comenzó a comer mientras pensaba en como le diría al cejas la tan esperada invitación. Pensó por una simple plática en la cocina, pero nó, ahí podrían ser vistos y el chisme llegaría a la corte, también pensó en el jardín, pero una idiota loca de lentes no los dejaría hablar ya que estaría como loca a un lado de ellos, pensó y pensó y nada se le ocurría. Al final decidió en que el día de la tan esperada confesión sería mañana...

Y así pasaron 5 largas semanas y el azabache de orbes grises no se decidía que hacer para confesarse de una buena vez, las teorías le comían la cabeza y una larga torre de papeles era lo que también le bloqueaba el pensar... ¿Y quién no estaría así después de pasar un mes sin arreglar esos tan jodidos papeles que llegaban por día? Petra ya se había cansado de esperar las aprobaciones de aquellos documentos, que sin previo aviso sacó a su superior de esa montaña inmensa y encaró a aquel tan preocupado hombre de orbes grisáceos. —¡Capitán! ¡Ya estubo bueno! Por favor... Hábleme de lo que está pasando ¡Oh le saco las respuestas a gritos!— La castaña de bellos ojos era conocida por su serenidad y amabilidad, pero al parecer hoy no andaba de buenas por culpa de Levi quién llevaba esas 5 semanas sin dormir ni responder aquellos tan importantes papeles.

—Yo lo siento Petra... Pero esto de invitar a Erwin para confesarme me está comiendo vivo...— Y así como habló repentinamente, tapó sus labios, había descubierto la identidad de la persona que le gustaba y eso hizo que la castaña abriera muy grande la boca, pues no se esperaba que del comandante se tratara.—¡¿El comandante Erwin?! Demonios Capitán, yo creí que... Ah... Olvídelo.— Suspiró la castaña llevándose un palmazo a su blanca frente, lamentando que a el capitán le gustara ese hombre.

—¿De quién creías tú? — Se ánimo a preguntar un tanto confundido Levi... Era de esperarse ya que Petra jamás actuaba de esa manera, la castaña solo optó por quedarse callada y proseguir con el tema. — Mire capitán.. Sólo invitele una taza de té en su oficina, ahí hablen y saque asuntos como esos... No sé, si ah tenido novia o algo por el estilo, lance la piedra y listo. Pase lo que pase lo apoyaré.— Dijo con el orgullo por los cielos, amaba al capitán como si de su mismo padre se tratara, y sólo quiere lo mejor para él, un tanto ido en aquel endredijo optó por asentir y comenzar a ordenar aquellos papeles que ya le tenían un buen dolor de cabeza.

･ﾟﾟ･･ﾟﾟ･･ﾟﾟ･･ﾟﾟ･･ﾟﾟ･

—Y me preguntaba si querías tomar un poco del té que compré el día de ayer...— Contestó un azabache sentado en aquel sofá de cuero tinto que tanto le gustaba a Erwin. —Mhm... Me parece bien, hace ya un mes y medio que no me relajo tomando un poco de tu milagroso té.— Agregó el rubio mientras hojeaba un libro de pasta azul y letras plata, Levi se levantó de su lugar para poder marcharse de la oficina del mayor, pero sin antes dejar unas ultimas palabras para aquel hombre de azulada mirada. —Te espero a las 6:40, es a la hora que yo tomo mi té.— Terminó con aquel tono serio que ya conocía muy bien Erwin, se salió de la oficina y comenzó a caminar, al llegar a su habitación cerró la puerta y se tiró a la cama, cubriendo su rostro con la blanca almohada que en la cama yacía acomodada. —Que mierda acabo de hacer... — Decía entre susurros el lindo azabache, se le hacían chinitos los ojos de sólo pensar en lo que haría o diría esta noche, pensó en guardar la calma y comenzar a acicalarse, quería verse bién y no por narcisismo, si nó por que quería que Erwin le diera uno de sus tantos cumplidos que lo sonrojaba.

Llegó el momento que tanto Levi esperaba, sus nervios era nulos y sus mejillas estaban rojas, si alguien lo viese así se burlaria o extrañaría, este comportamiento en el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad era raro, pero resulta que alguien podía ponerlo de esa manera y esa persona era Erwin. La puerta no se hizo esperar comenzando a ser tocada por el rubio. —Pasa— Respondió al otro lado Levi dando un largo suspiro que calmaría un buen rato su nerviosismo, el rubio entró con una bolsa de galletas en la mano, las cuales al parecer eran las favoritas de este, se sentó en la silla saludando a Levi y comenzaron a beber aquellos individuos la tan famosísima taza de té negro. Después de una casual plática entre amigos Levi se atrevió a ir más allá.

—Dime Erwin... ¿Que dicen las pretendientes?— Preguntó Levi sin miedo dejando con extraña al rubio, este sólo suspiró y bebió de aquella taza de estampados de flores. —Ni hablar Levi, no me atraen en lo más mínimo, todas son superficiales— Dió otro pero más largo suspiro y comió una de las galletas que personalmente había traído, Levi sólo optó por tomar más de su té, pero la pregunta contraria hizo que devolviera todo de un solo escupitajo. —¿Tú Levi? Veo que Petra ah estado muy al pendiente de tí— Dijo pícaramente el rubio de gruesas y espesas cejas, se ganó una mirada de desaprobación de parte del azabache quién se veía ofendido por tal comentario — Es como una hija para mí— Agregó seriamente relamiendo aquel par de labios que amenazaban con secarse por lo nervioso que se mostraba. —Y dime... ¿Hay alguien que te guste en este momento?— Preguntó otra vez dejando con más desconcierto al rubio que se encontraba frente a él. Era fácil precedir a que se refería Levi pero el rubio no era tan pensador después de todo. —Pues no, en este momento no. Y tú... ¿Hay alguién que te guste?— Y aquí era el momento de la verdad, Levi tendría que decir aquellas tan difíciles palabras que le hacían un nudo en la garganta con sólo pensarlas dió un buen trago a su taza de té. Se levantó de aquella silla y comenzó a dirigirse a la posición del rubio a paso corto y relajado, no quería asustar a su superior sin tan siquiera decir algo, se sentó en el sillón de color grisáceo que tanto le gustaba y comenzó a musitar aquellas palabras que tanto Erwin esperaba. —Sí, me gustas tú.—

¡Hola mis queridas lectoras! Les traigo una nueva historia. Aunque será muy desabrida y poco llamativa a las otras, no sé, quería hacer algo como esto y nadie me lo impediría xdEspero que les guste tanto como a mí me está gustando escribirlo. sin más que decir, nos seguimos leyendo en otras de mis historias...

—Bonnie Tatakae.


End file.
